User talk:MelinaPerez
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Melina Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hey! Just to let you know I'll be helping out with the Melina wiki, I'm a big fan just like you, so I'm sure together we can turn it into a great Wiki! Hey, thanks very much! ~α тяυє мєℓιηqυєηт~ мρ 20:35, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Just a message... Hey, this is just a short little message to tell you that I love the Wiki and I'm going to help you improve it. Like you I'm a Melina fanatic, so it's going to be great fun. ttyl. IDrug 20:06, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! ~α тяυє мєℓιηqυєηт~ мρ 20:35, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Administration Hello, Since this is your Wiki I thought I ask you about this, but since I've been contributing a bit to this Wiki and helping improve various articles etc, I was hoping to apply for administration status, please consider it. :) StayPuft 17:40, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I will indeed, thank you for your contributions! =) ~α тяυє мєℓιηqυєηт~ мρ 20:35, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I h8 Melina! I know I did this to help you, but I'm telling you I still really hate Melina, don't expecting me to praise her or anything because she annoys the hell outta me. NattyBeth 18:54, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, just be quiet about your protests please... >.> ~α тяυє мєℓιηqυєηт~ мρ 20:35, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Baby! Hello baby, what's up? NM, you? ~α тяυє мєℓιηqυєηт~ мρ 20:35, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello MP! Hey, I'm kinda new to yur wiki but I'll try to help out. :D MelinaFan101 19:27, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Good luck! ~α тяυє мєℓιηqυєηт~ мρ 20:35, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey! So you're the owner of this wiki, hey how are ya doing? Nice job btw!!!! RealMelina 15:43, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks very much! ~α тяυє мєℓιηqυєηт~ мρ 20:35, February 9, 2012 (UTC) <3 TYVM for making me an admin!!!!!!!! RealMelina 16:14, June 18, 2011 (UTC) You're Welcome! ~α тяυє мєℓιηqυєηт~ мρ 20:35, February 9, 2012 (UTC) For Real? Hey, I was just wondering is that seriously the RealMelina? I've been a fan of hers since the MNM days, I've always wanted to meet her. Also, I'll try to help you with the wiki even though I don't really watch WWE anymore. Lol. BlackEagle 13:46, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm not 100% sure, but I think it is yes. ~α тяυє мєℓιηqυєηт~ мρ 20:35, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Request I'd like to make a request to becoming an admin of your Wiki, I'm definately a long-term fan of Melina as I've been following her on television from 2007, and I've also got plenty of experience from different wiki's also. Lord Double L 20:07, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I'll definately consider it. =) ~α тяυє мєℓιηqυєηт~ мρ 20:35, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for putting me in charge of the Melina Wiki. I won't let you down and I'll make sure the Wiki continues not only to run smoothly but better. Pro Wrestling 19:02, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Project I know you're unable to be as active and left most of the handling to me, but if you get a chance could you contribute to our new Wiki project, it will help us out a lot. ⓝⓔⓧⓢⓔⓢ 17:06, March 5, 2012 (UTC) WWE '12 Melina CAW Competition Hey MP, I'm going to be hosting a fun competition for the wiki to create a fantastic CAW for each platform 360/PS3 and announce the two winners, of course they all have to put them up for everyone to download. However I'd like it if you took part/helped with this project. Many Thanks, ⓝⓔⓧⓢⓔⓢ 20:30, March 6, 2012 (UTC)